Crowd funding is a way to fund a project by raising many small amounts of money from a large group of people. An example is the Kickstarter innovation web site from Kickstarter, Inc. (based in Greenpoint, Brooklyn, US). The Kickstarter site can be used to fund creative projects via crowd funding with Kickstarter retaining a portion of the funds as its fee. The creator of the project retains complete ownership of it. The backers are often helping to fund their friends' project and can see the creative process as it happens. Also, the backers may receive a copy of the finished creative work such as a book or CD. Since the project creator retains ownership of the project, this type of funding may not be desirable for a corporate funding of projects or ideas where the corporation wants to retain ownership of the project in order to commercialize it if the project is successful.